


No Hands

by BeautyQueen2222



Series: Love Survives Walking Dead+Supernatural Oneshots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Grinding, Light Bondage, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a little strip tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyQueen2222/pseuds/BeautyQueen2222
Summary: Taunting, teasing, and flirting is the only way you and the eldest Winchester brother know how to communicate. After being at it so long eventually something was to come of all that flirting. Tonight is that night.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: Love Survives Walking Dead+Supernatural Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931158
Kudos: 9





	No Hands

<p>I've been close with the Winchesters for a good couple of years now. It wasn't like I traveled with them or anything. It was more like I was called for the occasional case assist if I were close by. I didn't mind though. The brothers were like family to me in a way and it was always nice to catch up with them after a nice hunt. Though usually, they are the cause of some borderline world-ending problem or another...They were good people and I was oddly willing to look over how many times they nearly killed off, oddly enough.

I'm not aware of what deep shit the boys got themselves into at the moment. I usually don't bother to ask. But I was currently in the library with Dean drinking beers, swapping 'war stories', and just having a great time. Sam had gone to his room to do whatever Sam does in his room. I was not really a 'girly girl.' type. Far from it, though I was into guys. I could easily lay a guy flat out on his ass if he mistook my gender for a sign of weakness. Dean always told me he admired that I could hold my own and still look gorgeous doing it. I'm not oblivious to his sly pick-up line and subtle flirts. The state of our relationship is a bit flirtatious but we never go past the little occasional provocative remarks and gestures. 

I sat in the living chair, laid back with a beer in my hand yet rested against my thigh. (because I found no point in putting it down knowing I was gonna pick it right back up again) My legs were crossed and my free hand that wasn't wrapped my beer relaxed against the armrest. I sighed softly as I looked around the bunker taking in its aged sophistication vibe. It looked nice and it felt inviting at the same time. It was a place that I wouldn't mind living in. I would definitely choose it over staying in some run-down, rat fest motel in the middle of nowhere but this life doesn't give you many options. Especially when you're a hunter on the road. 

Dean, on the other hand, sat back in his chair with what many would call a"manspread" "Can you tie a cherry stem with your tongue?" He challenged. 

Courtesy of the ridiculous conversation, which I have no idea we went from talking about Wendigos and Hellhounds to putting knots in a cherry stem. 

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Of course I can, that's not the hardest thing in the book to do, seriously? Who can't tie a cherry stem with their tongue? Not only that, but why would you want to know that?" I wore a grin as I laughed and took a sip from my beer.

"Apparently, It makes you a good kisser, or proves that you have..and I quote "Oral dexterity," Dean said letting out a chuckle before sipping his beer. 

I doubled over in my chair, laughing. "Oral dexterity?! I mean, yes. I am a great kisser. I am fully aware that I am an all-around good lover-if I so choose to start dating again." I add on. "But Oral Dexterity?" I questioned and sighed softly. "Hilarious," I said playfully. 

Dean rolled his eyes at me and shook his head with a chuckle before sipping his beer. I raise a brow at him. "What's that expression for Winchester?" I questioned as I sat up straight. "All around great lover?" He doubted as he let out a little scoff before finishing the beer. "I mean great kisser, I guess I can see. No offense but you don't exactly make yourself out to be a master temptress. I've seen more men walk away from you than a fifty shades of grey movie showing." He joked.

"So what I'm hearing is..you're calling me a prude tomboy," I said tapping my foot. "Or a lesbian...Hey,I'm not judging." He said shrugging. "For your information Dean, Just because I turn down every man that tries to get into my pants doesn't mean I'm a virgin," I say rolling my eyes as I finish my beer and set the empty glass bottle on the accent table between us. "I am a fucking goddess I'll have you know," I say smirking. "In fact, I am confident that I could make you come undone with my hands behind my back." I challenged. 

Dean raised a brow. "Your hands tied behind your back?" He said looking at me with a doubtful tone lacing his voice. "The entire time," I say smirking. "I highly doubt that." He scoffed and got another beer. "Maybe it's the beer talking." He waved me off with a small smile as he drunk his second beer. 

"Dean you know better than anyone that I am no lightweight." I laugh. "You know what..seeing is believing right? Find some ropes or cuffs and meet me in my room ditch the flannel and shirt." I say getting up.

Dean looked at me and his eyes widened. "Wai-wai- wai-wai-wait." He fumbled out as he gestured me to stop in my tracks. He breathed out a soft laugh before looking me in the eyes."You're serious about this?" He questioned. "Like no joke, you want to-" 

"I am," I say smirking at him as I gently tug at my lip. "Well, Mr.Winchester I never knew you to be the type to turn down a challenge, or a chance to get laid." I teased him. "Plus, you mentioned earlier things are getting really stressful," I say walking over and run my hands over his chest, then kissing his neck up to his ear. I giggle slightly feeling him tense up slightly. "This is a really good stress reliever~" I purred softly into his ear before tugging at his earlobe softly before moving back. "This is a one-time offer Dean, take it or leave it. If you decide to take me up and see what I can do then you know where to find me." I said winking at him before I'm walking to my room that I was staying in for the night.

I pulled my boots off and set them by the door and pulled off my clothes and tossed them to some random corner and reapplied my matte blood-red lipstick and make sure I looked ready for Dean when he came in. I played with the straps of my lace underwear that matched my bra. I knew Dean, I knew he wouldn't turn down a deal like this especially since he would let his curiosity get the best of him. I checked out my ass in the mirror and hummed softly as I grabbed my phone and speaker. I connected my phone to the Bluetooth speaker. Mostly because I didn't want to scar Sam, I decided I would play some music. That would also be of some..encouragement. It wasn't long before there was a knock on my door. I smirk as I open the door to a grinning Dean. I looked down to see the rope in his hand. "Hi." He said resting his hands on his hips. I couldn't help but admire his abs. Sure, he wasn't ripped but his body was firm and in shape and still well-built with noticeable muscle. I didn't stop myself from running my hands over his chest. 

"Hi handsome~" I say in a sultry tone as I hook my fingers with the belt loops of his pants and pull him inside the room. I close the door and lock it before hitting play on my phone and the playlist started. I turned to Dean who was eyeing me with a childish grin on face, like he was about to open a gift on Christmas day and he knew he got exactly what he wanted that year. Who knows, maybe this was what he wanted. 

"You look..." His mouth moved as if he was about to say something but he was struggling to find the words. 

"Hot?" I giggled as I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him softly and he didn't falter in kissing back and capturing my lip between his teeth and tugging on my lip and I moaned softly. Feeling his hands travel on my curves onto my ass and giving it a light squeeze before resting one hand on the curve of my ass. The other on the small of my back pinning me close as he continued to kiss me deeply. I would be lying if I were to say I didn't enjoy it way more than I should. Maybe it was because I haven't had any real male contact in a while but I was feeling live-wired by his touches alone. It set me on fire and made me feel things I haven't felt in a while. I felt connected to him and the emotions he poured into the kiss as our teeth and tongues clashed together. Dean moved his hand up and unclamped my bra and I allow it to slip off. Dean takes my breast in his hand and toyed with them he wished and I bit my lip and held his head as he engulfed my nipple in his mouth sucking on my sensitive buds. He paid them both equal attention before gently pinning me against the door as he continued kissing me deeply and tugging at my lip before going down and kissing my neck. I moaned in response to every kiss and bite. I giggle at the shiver that went down my spine and pulled way.

"Don't get so carried away Dean, I still have a point to prove remember?" I say turning around and place my hands together. "Right." He laughed softly, I could hear him panting softly as he tied my hands together. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, smirking a bit and tugging my lip slightly.

"More than sure sweetheart, how come you're asking?" He asked making sure it's not too tight then I yank at the restraints to make sure it's not loose. 

I look back at Dean "Well, once we do this...those one night stands you have from time to time? They won't be as satisfying anymore." I promised with a smirk, he rolled his eyes playfully and suck on my neck. 

"Seeing is believing." He repeated and smacked my ass and I giggled and grind against him earning me a groan from him. I then use my ass to push him against the bed. Dean sat on the edge of the and I grind against him and Dean holds my hips as I did. "Fucking hell princess." He laughed softly and groaned. I giggled and moaned softly feeling him grow underneath me. 

"Am I doing alright so far?~" I asked teasingly. 

"More than alright." He assured as he played with my breast. Since my hands were tied behind my back I palmed him through his jeans and he bucked up slightly into my touch with a groan. "Is this it? Is this what makes you some sort of sex goddess?" He challenged while reaching into my panties and ran his finger between my folds and rubbed my clit and I squirm and whine. "Gonna have to do more than that to prove yourself." I giggled and moan as I grind against his fingers. 

"Far from it big boy, we're just getting started~" I say leaning against him and whimpering softly as he teases my folds before slipping a finger into my core. "Mmmfuck Dean~" I moan softly as I move against his fingers, He began thrusting them into me at a moderate pace. I relished in the feeling of his fingers pressing against my walls, then he curled his fingers into my g-spot and I moaned louder and I bit my lip and palm him harder. "Faster~" I moan into his ear as panted softly. 

"Fuck, (Y/n)..." He grunted, then began moving his fingers against that spot faster. 

"Dean~" I whimper softly. "Yes~" I grind on him harder while giggling. Dean grunts and I moan feeling how hard he was already. "Mmm~ I can't wait to ride you~" I moan and giggled as my walls clench around his fingers. "Fuck." He whispered and kept going, I panted softly and moaned. "I'm gonna cum~" I whined softly trying to warn Dean. But, he kept going picking up the pace and going harder. I came on his fingers and bit my lip trying not to moan so loud. 

"Sam won't hear you, the kid could sleep through a storm," Dean said playfully and I giggled softly while moaning.

"That's funny because so can you." I tease him while panting as I got up from his lap carefully. I took a moment to a bit of balance and coming down from my high. "Stand up," I say panting softly and Dean quickly complied with my demand, standing up. He cupped my cheeks and kissed me deeply and I hum into the kiss. 

"I have to admit...you do know what you're doing with your hips," he mumbled against my lip with a smile. I laughed and smirk into the kiss.

"You don't know the half of it," I say getting down onto my knees and staring at him through my eyelashes, seeing the anticipation and lust present within his gorgeous eyes. I smirk up at him as I stop at the button of his jeans."Brace yourself." I warn him, knowing I was gonna have to use a bit of force for this to work. I tug and fiddle with the button using my tongue and teeth before making it come undone and I feel Dean shiver as I pull his pants down 

"Fucking- goodness.." He whispered looking down at me and ran his fingers through my hair. I chuckled as I kissed his member through the boxers and hummed softly before tugging them down with my teeth. I watched his member spring up and hit his stomach before leaning slightly. Dean was huge, the hugest I've ever seen before, and probably the hugest I will ever take. "See something you like?" He said smirking making me tug at my bottom lip with a smirk. 

"Of course I do, don't flatter yourself too much, I'm gonna take every..." I kiss the base of his cock. "Single." I kiss the veiny side of it and lick up to the tip. "Inch," I say smirking as I kiss the tip. I spit on the tip and suck on the tip slowly with a moan as I bob my head slightly. I ran my tongue up and down his slit. "Shit princess." He cursed softly. I moan against the tip and giggled at his cursing then I ran my tongue up and down his cock on both sides before looking up at him as I sucked on the tip once more and began taking his girth down my throat and moan. Dean continued to let out small curses and bits of praise as he watched me take his length into my mouth and I suck harshly with a little moan here or there to throw him over the edge even more. I bob my head with each movement and Dean interlocks his fingers with my hair as I continued taking him. My gag reflex was damn near nonexistent and so this went on for a while. I kept going, not letting up until I felt him throbbing in my mouth and let up panting and heaving with a smile on my face and saliva strands falling from my lips as I got up.

"Get on the bed," I say panting softly as I fall back on my ass and raise my hips up enough so I can pull my panties off. I manage to put my panties off, having a bit of difficulty moving them past my hips while my hands were tied. But I managed to pull them off and accidentally flung them against the wall before flipping over and pushed myself up. I ended up with my hands in front of me due to struggling to take my panties off but my hands were tied. Dean scrambled onto the bed and laid on his back. I climb on the bed and straddle his hips. I struggled to do so a little bit but I manage to straddle him reverse cowgirl style. I tease him and move my hips sensually with the music. Dean massaged my ass and ran his fingers against my glistening wet pussy. I moaned softly and lowered myself farther down and grind my pussy against his cock. Dean hissed and held my hips.

"Mmm~you made me so fucking wet." I laughed softly not believing how wet he managed to get me I was wetter even after he fingered me. I didn't realize how much of an effect he had on me till I looked down and realized my inner thighs were damp with my own slick. I continued running my pussy up and down on his cock. Dean grunted and reached in front of me and rubbed my clit which was left untouched, swollen and begging for attention that he finally delivered making me cry out.

"Stop teasing me, sweetheart." He said in a deep husky voice near my ear and I shuttered unintentionally and I could have came right there, hearing Dean Winchester speak to me like that. I moaned softly as I grind against him one more time before slipping the tip into me and slowly lowering down. Deans slapped my ass and groaned loudly as he held my hips. I pant and moan as I feel him fill and stretch my walls. 

"O-oh g-god you're so fucking big." I moaned a bit louder. 

"So tight..." Dean grunted. I looked behind me and seen him squeezing my hips as his eyes were clenched close with his head thrown back into the pillow slightly. My head fell forward, I watched his cock sink deep into my pussy. I bit my lip once I had taken every inch and I relished in how stuffed I felt. I rose up slightly before sinking back down and I began my pace slowly bouncing up and down his cock. Dean held my hips tightly as I began bouncing on him faster and harder before I began twerking on his dick at the tempo of the song that was playing. I giggled and moan at the temp being fast. I grind up and down on his cock swiveling my hips. 

"Oh how appropriate for this song to come on~" I moan and giggle while looking at Dean who just looked so lost in bliss. I watched his chest rise and fall at a moderate pace as he looked at me through his half-lidded eyes and laughed softly as he panted. 

"Yea, fuck...you're so good~" I groaned. I ran my fingers through my hair and began twerking on him again and moaned as I twerked harder. Dean watched my ass and I giggled. 

"You like watching my ass? Watch as I take all of your big cock in my pussy?~" I asked biting my lip as I looked at him.

"Fuck, yes." He answered in a strained voice as I clenched around him and moaned louder feeling his cock press against a spot deep in me.

I gasped and laughed."Oh my fucking gosh Dean, you're gonna make me cum~" I shiver as I leaned over and twerk on him harder and faster. I moan Dean's name loudly forgetting about any worries I had before as I felt the tip press against my spot. "Oh Dean~ Yes!~" I cry out and Dean pulled me back so I leaned against him and he held my hips as he began pounding into me at an unrelenting pace then reached in front of me and began rubbing my clit with vigorous haste making me cry out louder. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!!~ Dean fuck me!~" I bellow out 

"Cum for me baby!" He grunted and I moaned as I pulled off and shook violently as I began squirting. I let out a shaky laugh as I watched the stream before I stopped then Dean pushed back into me and placed me on my knees and continued fucking me making me whimper, whine, and moaned as I helplessly jolt up with each of his thrust. 

"I'm on the pill Dean, Fuck, cum in my tight little pussy~" moaned as I clench around him and feeling my second orgasm approaching.

Dean kissed me and reached between my legs and rubbed my clit again as he continued fucking me. Dean came and I moaned loving the feeling of him spilling into me and grind against him the best I could as I came just a little after him. 

"I told you so~" I laughed before Dean pulled me into a deep kiss as he pulled out.

"You are...something else...I can't..."He laughed as he panted heavily, he seemed unable to find the words. I giggled and kissed him again before sitting up.

"Untie me, please?" I asked tiredly I felt sticky and warm in all the best ways but I was tired and I wanted to cuddle. He untied me and laid back and pulled me with him. I laugh as I snuggled into his arms and he kissed my forehead then my lips. I hummed softly against his lips before giving his lips a small peck and nuzzling my head into his chest.

"That was...and always will be tough to beat." He confesses as he began calming down. I feel my cheeks heating up. "You and I can both agree on that." I grabbed my phone and turned the music off, tiredly tossing my phone back on the nightstand.

We talked for a little while and Dean played with my fingers and my hair as we talked. He would make me laugh at some stupid joke and sometimes it was something really funny. Suddenly it was this moment of silence... like there was more that was meant to be said but no one knew how to start it or say it. "

Sooo." Dean mumbled and played with my fingers before bringing them up to his fingers and giving each individual knuckled a small kiss.

  
"Yess?" I questioned as I smile at the sweet little affectionate gesture. 

"What was this for you? Just a one time deal...a friends with benefits thing...more than friends?" He asked. 

"I mean...you and I have always been like this with each other...flirty....and teasing...I feel like we finally did something about it...Do you think we could really go back to being friends after that?" I questioned. "After you fucked my brains out?"I muttered with a laugh. 

"I don't." He laughed a bit. "How about maybe...we give this thing a try?" He suggested.

"We obviously find each other attractive and we've known each other for years...why not give it a shot? If it doesn't work, that's cool. We can walk away no harm done." I smiled a little bit and nodded. "

I like the sound of that...But Dean Winchester if you cheat on me I will make you a sorry son of a bitch." I say seriously.

He laughed nervously then gulped a bit before kissing me and shaking his head. "Why would I need to cheat when I got all this?" He slapped my ass and I giggled. 

  
"Damn right," I say wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him again with a grin. 

  
Little to my knowledge that was the start of a very interesting and amazing relationship...I grew to love Dean Winchester and he grew to love me. Every day he grew on me like vines and we eventually grew inseparable and strong. I got to know him and all his darkness as he grew to know mine and we made each other better. As time moved on I eventually moved in with him not able to stand the distance and I went on adventures with the Winchesters. I grew to love Sam like a brother and we were all a true little misfitted family with Castiel, Sam, Dean, Jack and anybody that we ran into. Then eventually he popped the question, within the year we were married and our relationship prospered. Who knew a bet could do such wonderful things?


End file.
